Army of Scar
The Army of Scar is a group of Outlanders who wish to take over the Pride Lands. They are led by the vengeful spirit of Scar. Every member of the group seen in The Scorpion's Sting. History The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Ushari is tired of getting stepped on plotted his revenge against the lion guard. Then, heard Makini talking about Kion's ability to be able to talk to the Great Lions of the Past and started to wonder how he could benefit from this. He left to inform the hyenas of his discovery, from what Ushari they needed Makini's bakora staff and for Kion to the roar over the volcano. The hyenas put their plan into action by kidnapping Kiara and the staff they lured the lion guard to the volcano. Giving into Janja's taunts Kion roars in anger. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Shupavu and Njano, having heard this, report back to Scar and Ushari in the Outlands Volcano, who orders them to keep an eye on the situation about Makuu and Kiburi. Having heard the report, Scar announces that a Mashindano is the perfect way to cause a disturbance, by getting Kiburi and his crocs to take down King Simba while everyone else is distracted. He orders Ushari to put the idea of Kiburi ruling the Pride Lands into the crocodile's head. Kiburi and three other crocodiles join Scar's collective. Swept Away After Beshte ends up in the Outlands alone, While taking shelter under a rock, Shupavu makes herself known to Beshte, questioning his presence in the Outlands. Beshte responds warmly that he's just looking for shade on his way back to the Pride Lands, and a Njano jokes that they could use him for shade as well. A female skink offers to help find more shade, prompting Beshte to quote his father on how you can make friends anywhere. Shupavu and her friends then lead Beshte away. Scar soon finds out about Beshte and Janja, Cheezi and Chungu try to crush Beshte with boulders. Ushari claims that it will be bad because the guard would be weaker. Rescue in the Outlands Scar asks the hyenas to look for the jackals because he wants them to be part of his collective. When Janja explains about The Worst Hyena We Know and talks about Jasiri. Scar orders Janja and his clan to get rid of Jasiri. The Bite of Kenge Janja and his clan try to take melons away from the elephants. When they go back to the volcano and says they were beat by the guard. Ushari offers to ask his friend Kenge to bite the Lion Guard to give the hyenas time to steal tikiti melons. The Morning Report In the Outlands, Cheezi and Chungu keep watch on Zazu, who is trapped in an animal rib cage. While they taunt him, Janja speaks with Scar in the volcano, asking what to do next. Scar orders Janja to interrogate Zazu, who will have all the information on Simba, including his strengths, his weaknesses and his allies. Janja is confident that he can get Zazu to talk, and leaves the volcano to proceed with the plan. The Little Guy Kiburi tries to turn Hodari to the dark side. Divide and Conquer Reirei's pack and Janja's clan manage to divide the Lion Guard in hopes to conquer them easier. The Scorpion's Sting Scar asks Sumu to sting Simba. When the guard goes and gets the Volcanic Ash. Scar hears from Sumu that the plan was a success, and knows that the Guard would be on their way. He orders Ushari to get the others ready. Proceeding with the plan, Kiburi's Float wait for the Lion Guard. When they arrive, Kiburi refuses to move without a fight. With time of the essence, Kion sends Beshte to deal with the crocodiles. The hippopotamuses tackles Tamka, and the force of the tackle slams him into the rest of his float. The Guard hurrys through. The Guard get a little further, but bump into Reirei's Pack. Kion turns to Bunga, who leaps onto some nearby rocks and bounds over the jackals, farting on them. Worn out, the Lion Guard reach the volcano. Before they can ascend to get the ash, Janja's clan arrives. The hyenas attack, and the Lion Guard defend themselves, with even Makini helping out (albeit accidentally). They make their way up the volcano, where Kion observes the slowly setting sun. When they finally reach the highest point, Ono guides them to the volcanic ash, and Makini swiftly pours a handful into her gourd, sealing it shut and re-attaching it to her staff. Just as they are about to leave, Scar rises from the lava. Kion recognizes his evil great-uncle, but refuses to engage with him, reminding his friends that they need to get back to his father. Scar reveals that he was behind the attack, leading the Lion Guard to work out that the other attacks were planned as well. Scar commends them for their cleverness. The Lion Guard start to leave regardless, but the fallen King calls for his army. Suddenly, Ushari, Shupavu and her group of skinks, and Kiburi's float emerge. They approach the Lion Guard and, despite Bunga's eagerness to take them on, Kion leads them the other way, not wishing to waste anymore time. But Janja's clan block their other pathway. When the final path is blocked by Reirei's pack, the Lion Guard realize they are surrounded. As Kenge joins the skinks and cobra, Makini and the Lion Guard start to back away to a ledge hanging over the lava. Thinking quickly, Kion orders Ono to find a way out, but the egret is knocked down by Mzingo and his parliament. Kion uses his roar so the guard can escape The Kilio Valley Fire After a fire drives Kilio Valley's elephants out, Scar's army moves in. Undercover Kinyonga At The Start Of the episode Mzingo and Mwoga we're chasing Ono and then Mzingo bites Ono's tail feathers. When Mzingo and Mwoga crashed into each other Ono flew back to Kion Bunga Fuli and Beshte. Back in the Outlands Cheezi and Chungu we're looking out for any sign of the lion guard while Janja Ushari and Shapavu talk to Scar. Back at the Outlands Volcano Janja told the Skinks to get outta his way and Shapavu tells Janja to watch where he's walking. Then Ushari says to Janja that he was late then they talk to Scar. Then Scar tells Janja to get his Clan and push the rocks at Hakuna Matata Falls. When Janja's Clan arrive at Hakuna Matata Falls they start pushing rocks into the water fall. And Janja tells Cheezi and Chungu to push Beshte thinking he was a rock so when they push Beshte they say he's kinda squishy then Beshte said who are you calling squishy Then the rest of the camouflage lion guard scar the hyenas away so they fall down the water fall. Named Members Scar Main article: Scar ]] Scar is a spiritual lion who lives in the Outlands volcano with Ushari. Ultimately revived by Janja, Scar is the boss of the entire army, and the only one Janja considers to be of a higher rank than himself. Ushari Main article: Ushari Ushari is a red Egyptian cobra with cream markings. Although he was initially a neutral member of the Pride Lands, he turned to villainy after being disrupted one too many times by the Lion Guard. He now works with Janja's clan and played a vital role in summoning Scar. Since Ushari also lives in the Pride Lands, he has allies there that are willing to work with him in order to tip the balance of the Pride Lands in their favour. He seems to have an ideology of reptile supremacy. Janja Main article: Janja ]] Janja is the leader of a small hyena clan. He bears the typical appearance of a hyena - ashy gray fur with a darker muzzle and dark spots. He has a small notch in his left ear and a ridge of black fur along his back. Janja is greedy, trouble-making, and aggressive. He despises the Lion Guard, especially their leader, Kion, and his Roar. Cheezi Main article: Cheezi Cheezi is a crazy hyena with notched ears and a large red nose. He has a spiky black mane and is prone to letting his tongue hang out of his mouth. He isn't very smart, similar to his companion Chungu, but is slightly more devious and enjoys violence. Also like his friend Chungu, he is very loyal to Janja, and hates being away from his side for any length of time. Chungu Main article: Chungu Chungu is a large, well-built hyena with a large jaw and small eyes. His mane is thick and black, and his ears notched. Chungu is fairly thick-skulled, and is submissive towards the clan leader, Janja. He frequently compliments Janja whenever his leader makes a joke. Nne Main article: Nne Nne is a cunning hyena with dark grey facial markings and two small wisps of hair on his head. He is incredibly clever, and his intelligence exceeds his own leader. He has a short patience with those not on his own level, though he will keep them around until they are no longer useful to his schemes. He is over-confident, which proves to be his own downfall. Tano Main article: Tano Tano is a devious hyena with eyes that are usually squinting and three small wisps of hair on his head. He is one of the smarter hyenas, and his intelligence exceeds his own leader. He is somewhat sardonic. Like his friend Nne, he overestimates his own cleverness which is his true downfall. Mzingo Main article: Mzingo Mzingo is the leader of a flock of vultures, and an ally to Janja and his clan. He sometimes acts as a spy for Janja and is very devious in nature, yet he retains sophistication at all times. Mwoga Main article: Mwoga Mwoga is a member of the flock. He appears to be somewhat unpopular among the other members, perhaps due to his foolish ways. Despite this, he is shown to be both sly and fierce, making him a valuable member of the flock. Reirei Main article: Reirei "]] Reirei is the leader of a pack of jackals. She has creamy brown fur and black markings. She is scheming and devious, and has a knack for faking pleasantry, which she uses to gain the trust of animals before taking advantage of them. Goigoi Main article: Goigoi Goigoi is the mate of Reirei. He has dark brown fur, a black back, and paler spots around his shoulders. Unlike Reirei, he is lazy and dim-witted, though he shares her greedy and devious nature. He is also very submissive towards his mate. Dogo's Siblings Main article: Dogo's siblings Dogo's siblings are the offspring of Reirei and Gogoi. They are often used as Reirei's agents and play a crucial role in her schemes Kiburi Main article: Kiburi Kiburi is the leader of a small crocodile float. Arrogant and overconfident, Kiburi was banished from both his previous float and the Pride Lands after a plan to take down King Simba backfired on him. He has teamed up with several other Outlanders in an attempt to claim the Pride Lands for his group. Tamka Main article: Tamka Tamka is a member of the float. Although loyal, like Kiburi, he is overconfident. He admits that he isn't smart, and is willing to take on challengers that are above him in skill and strength. Kenge Main article: Kenge '' Kenge is a huge and fearsome monitor lizard who despises being called little. His bite induces temporary paralysis. Nduli ''Main article: Nduli Nduli is a member of the float. Nduli is slightly more optimistic than the other members of the float. Shupavu Main article: Shupavu Shupavu is the leader of a group of skinks. Sneaky and sceptical, Shupavu can be somewhat demanding yet also amicable. For reasons unknown at this time, she despises being close to Pride Rock. Njano Main article: ''Njano '''Njano' is a member of the group. He is Shupavu's sidekick. His blue tongue hangs out in a similar way as Cheezi. However, he appears to be somewhat smarter than the hyena. Nyeusi Main article: ''Nyeusi '''Nyeusi' has been dubbed the stealthiest skink by Shupavu herself and seems to be of the two members to be the fastest. He was easily able to follow Rafiki and Makini without being detected. Nyeusi does not appear to speak, but his hisses can be understood by Shupavu. Nyata Main Article: Nyata Nyata is a member of the group. Little is known about Nyata. Shupavu orders her to use her speed to stop Kinyonga, suggesting that she may be one of the fastest skinks, alongside Nyeusi. She seemingly has no problem following the orders of others. Waza Main Article: Waza Waza is a member of the group. Not much is known about Waza. Shupavu turns to him specifically when Kinyonga hides, suggesting that he may be one of the more alert skinks or one with a keen eye. Sumu Main article: Sumu agrees to Scar's evil plot]] Sumu is a large, dangerous scorpion. He is responsible for stinging Simba with a deadly venom. Unnamed Members janjs-clan-2.png janjas-clan-3.png Male-Vulture.png|''See: Male Vulture'' Screenshot from 2016-10-30 15:09:33.png Unnamed-Vulture2.png Unnamed-Vulture3.png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (320).png|''See: Dogo's Siblings'' Reirei's Pack -1.png|''See: Dogo's Siblings'' Reirei's Pack -2.png|''See: Dogo's Siblings'' Dogos-sister2.png|''See: Dogo's Siblings'' Kiburi-float-3.png Femaleskink-img.png Bandicam 2018-04-05 17-27-15-449.jpg Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Outlanders Category:Pride Landers